Sky at Camp Half-Blood
by CarrotAppleOrangeGross
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has a new person in their camp, I hope everyone enjoys :)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Moonbeam Skylight Lazerbeam, but everyone calls me Sky. I am a sixteen year old boy, and during the summer, I attend a cool ass camp called Camp Half-Blood.

I am in the the Hecate cabin. However, I can play music, and write poetry more beautifully than anyone in the Apollo cabin. I am more beautiful, and can make just any girl or guy fall at my feet, and I don't even need to have charm speak like the Aphrodite kids to get people to do stuff for me.

I can also out arrow the Apollo kids, and out fight the Ares kids. In fact, I can't think of a single thing I'm bad at, well, I'm bad at not failing, hehe.  
Currently, we were playing capture the flag, and I could already tell that I was going to win this for my team, just as I had the last five times we've played.

I sighed and looked down at my nails, as I recalled the memories of all my victories. Chariot racing, capture the flag, and many others.

Then, my mind drifted to my quest that I had recently went on. I had completed the quest in less than a day. I chuckled as I thought about how it would take the oh so great and powerful Percy Jackson MONTHS to complete it.

"Good job Sky!" everyone congradulated me after the game was over. Of course I had won it for everyone.

When we reached the cafeteria, everyone was waving me over, they all wanted me to sit by them!

I just ignored them though, and sat down at the Hecate table, I couldn't choose favourites now could I? What kind of person would that make me?

I daintfully took my napkin, and flicked it a few times, before carefully setting it on my lap. Then, I tied another napkin around my neck, and turned to my hot, but not as hot as me friend, Hector.

"Feed me," I instructed him, pointing at my plate which magically appeared with food.

"Yes, right away," said Hector, picking up a piece of chicken and shoving it in my mouth.

I munched on it happily as I thought about how I could make the chicken way better.

Anyway, after we ate, we headed back to our cabin. However, before I could get there, I was suddenly blocked by three burly Ares kids.

"What's you doing?" asked the first Ares kid. He had curly hair like a ram, that was cropped close to his head.

"Yea, we totally should have won that capture the flag game!" said the boy in the middle. He was short and fat, and he looked a bit like Patrick Star from Sponge Bon Square bands.

"Yea," sneered the third. He looked younger than the rest. He was probably a first timer who was desperate to fit in with the cool kids.

I rolled my eyes and shoved past them, I had no time for them, I had more important things to worry about. Besides, it wasn't my fault that they stunk, and I was sooo much better than them.

In fact, they'd just have to get used to losing to me! I didn't see how they weren't used to it already, it's not like they could ever win against me.

I flicked my hair behind my shoulder, as I ignored their yelling at me. I could take them on easily, so it did not concern me. Hah, they were all bark and no bite.

When I reached my cabin, I plopped down on my bed. It was the biggest and softest of all the other beds of course, I mean, I am the best so I deserve the best, hehe.

"That was really dangerous, those Ares kids are going to kick your butt," warned Hector.

I snorted and waved my hand.

"No they aren't, they don't have the gull."

Then, I used my awesome magical powers of magic, and turned out the lights, so I could get my beauty sleep, even though I didn't really need it, hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flickered open, and I sat up in bed with a yawn, as the chirrping tune of The Folgers theme song, coursed through my ears.

I looked out the window, and saw three songbirds sitting there, singing so hard that their little bodies were puffing up.

I approvingly gave them the clap, and smiled, because I knew that they had learned to sing that tune just for me.

"Oh Hectorrr!" I sang out in my smooth tenor voice as I climbed out of bed.

A round form shifted on the bed beside mine.

"What?" asked Hector with a groan as he rubbed his eyes.

I scoffed and narrowed my eyes at him, how dare he talk to me in that tone of voice!

"W-Wait, I apologise, you know I'm always a bit moody when I first wake up," said Hector, putting his hands up in a defensive posture, "I really am sorry Sire, I hope you will forgive me."

"Stand up!" I commanded.

Hector slowly lifted himself up off the ground, and I could see that he was trembling slightly.

"Stop this foolishness, I'm not going to waste my precious energy killing you," I said with my hands on my hips, "now, go get dressed, I want to go to the cafeteria."

"Yes, Sire," said Hector, and he scampered off to the dresser.

After we were both dressed in our orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirts, and a pair of white-washed jeans, we headed off to the cafeteria.

When I opened the doors of the building, the smells of hashbrowns, eggs, and bacon wafted up to meet my nose. I took a deep breath, and let out a sigh, it smelled so delicious.

The cafeteria was mostly silent, except for the sound a few giggling Aphrodite kids, and a few Apollo kids, who were singing. There was even one boy who was playing the viola, and I couldn't help but to start swaying to the beautiful tune.

Then, from the back of my head, I could feel someone staring at me! I whipped around, wincing slightly when my hair gave me whiplash. However, the pain was soon recovered with shock and anger when I saw someone from the Poseidon table staring at me.

He looked like no one that I had ever seen before, he was a small tall boy with messy brown hair. That was not the most shocking thing about him though, the thing that scared me a little was the fact that he only had one eye! A giant brown eye right in the middle of his forehead!

"Sire, are you alright? You look ill!" exclaimed Hector with a plate of brekkie in his hands.

"Yes, yes," I waved him away, and turned to the Hecate table, and sat down, as I tried to push the thoughts of that strange looking boy out of my head.

Why was he staring at me like that? Why had I never seen him before? I shudded, I hoped that he didn't have a crush on me! I didn't date people with brown hair. It wasn't that I didn't like brown haired people, it was just that I have brown hair, and I didn't want to accidentally date someone who might be related to me, hehe.

Once again, I put a napkin on my lap, and tied another around my neck. Today, I was too freaked out to ask Hector to feed me, so I just did it myself. Hector was so shocked, that he passed out, and hit his head on the edge of the table.

"Oh my land!" I exclaimed, jumping up onto the table as blood started to spill out on the floor from Hector's head!

Was he going to die? I wondered as my heart beat rapidly in my chest, and my hands went all cold and clammy.

"Hello! I am Will Solace, I am a healer from the Apollo cabin."

I looked and saw a tall blond boy, who seemed to be radiating a glow from him.

"I don't care who you are! Just heal my friend!" I shrieked. I had no idea why he was wasting time introducing his nobody self when Hector was bleeding out on the floor!

Will nodded, and when I knew that Hector was in safe hands, I tore out of the cafeteria.

When I reached my cabin, I flopped down on my soft, cushiony bed, with a choking sob.

As tears began cascading down my face, I wondered what would become of my dear friend Hector.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am so sorry to tell you this, but Hector is dead."

I gasped and clamped my hands over my ears. I couldn't believe it! My dear friend Hector had been slain by the table, snuffed out like a flame, never to see the light of day again! Now who would protect me, and feed me, and do things for me? I frantically thought to myself, as I pounded my goose feather pillow with my fists.

Life was so unfair, what did I do to deserve this?

"Are you okay?" asked the voice again.

I looked up, and through my tears, I glared at the person who was speaking. It was Will Solace, the guy who promised that he would save Hector.

I let out a small growl under my breath, and lunged at him, grabbing the front of his shirt, and lifting him off the ground with my strength of Heracles.

"You said you'd make him better, but you just made him dead!" I roared in his face, causing his blond hair to blow back.

"I am deeply sorry, I did everything I could," said Will softly and calmly.

"Yea right," I dropped him to the ground and ripped off his stethoscope from around his neck. "You don't deserve to be a doctor."

I then flung it outside the window, and stormed off, leaving Will crying on the floor of my cabin.

When I reached the outside, I saw someone who I had seen earlier, it was the cyclops!  
I quickly raced over to him, with my knife raised, prepared to strike. This was all his fault! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been too shocked to demand Hector feed me, and then Hector wouldn't have been so shocked from that, and then he would have never died! This was all the cyclop's fault!

When I reached him, I was just about to plunge the knife into his back, when I got a thought, maybe this guy could be my new Hector! He was big, and strong, and he seemed to be obsessed with me.

That is what I'll do, I decided, putting the knife back in my pocket.

"Hello," I greeted him instead, flashing him my award winning smile.

"Hello," he said with a dumb smile.

"Listen up, I know you think I am hot, and I know you want me, but to get me, you have to first work as my body guard, until I decide that I want you," I said. I knew that I would NEVER date him, but he didn't know that. However, if I wanted him to do my every beck and call, he would need to believe that he did have a shot with me.

"I don't want you, I have a girlfriend," said the cyclops, tilting his head with confusion.

"WHAT!" I cried, sounding like Larten Crepsley from The Cirque du Freak movie in that one scene.

"What do you mean you have a girlfriend?"

I just couldn't fathom it, how could anyone be dating anyone that wasn't me?

The cyclops took a step back, like he was afraid of me or something.

"Okay, okay, if you have a girlfriend, then why were you staring at me?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't remember," he said, then burst into tears.

Unbelievable, I groaned interally to myself.

Unfortunately, things went from bad to worse, when Percy Jackson came storming over.

"What did you do to my brother?" he demanded, furrowing his brows together, and putting his mouth in a straight line.

"I didn't do anything to your stupid brother, he is the one who did something to me!" I exclaimed. I knew that it was probably not a good idea to anger Percy, however, there were no water sources nearby, so I wasn't too worried.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, when a loud boom suddenly sounded in the area. It vibrated the whole place, and sent a group of satyrs flying.

"What the?" Percy looked around, his attention on me was forgotten. I looked around too, curious as to what had caused that noise.

Then, from the distance, I saw it. It was a HUGE beast with six eyes, and ten legs! It was like nothing that I had ever seen before! It had slimy, yet rough looking, tan flesh coloured skin. It let out a loud roar, causing the satyrs to fly further, and it began to stomp down all the trees as it made its way to us.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE!" yelled Chiron as he galloped around frantically.

"CALL THE CALVARY!" he added to Mr D.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE IN THIS CAMP? THE FLEECE WAS FINE THE LAST TIME WE CHECKED!" yelled Annabeth, as she herded the younger kids into the building.

Her question must have fell on deaf ears, because no one answered her.

"I SAID-" she suddenly cut off, and looked upwards, with her eyes wide, and her mouth dropped open. I looked up to, and what I saw nearly made me die of shock.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"H-Hector?" I stammered out with surprise, as I crabwalked slowly alway from the massive beast. As it got closer, I could clearly see Hector's face amongst the mass of eyes.

"Yes, it is I, I have merged with Arachne, Argus, and a random frog, we will never be stopped!"

The beast clutched it's chubby belly and started to laugh manaically.

His laughter caused the whole ground to shake.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, glaring up at him.

"The better question is, how are you doing this? You just kicked the bucket today!" I added.

"Shut up Sky, you can no longer order me around!" exclaimed Hector, he then turned around, and with a wave of his hand, produced a small army of enemies.

"What the hell?" I gasped as I surveyed the enemies. There was, a cyclops, that was not the one who was in love with me, Crabbe and Goyle from Harry Potter, Manfred Bloor from Charlie Bone, Cera from The Land Before Time.

Wait, Cera? I did a double take. Sure enough, the yellow triceratops was there, her head was raised, and she was scuffing the ground with her front foot like she was read to strike at any given moment.

"ATTACK!" boomed Hector's voice.

"I do not take orders from you," said Manfred in his cold voice.

"Do it now!" the Hector beast roared, causing Manfred's hair to blow right off!

"Fine," grumbled Manfred, smoothing his newly bald head.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I demanded when I felt his cold, clammy hands on my wrists. Who did he think he was, grabbing me like that? Did he have no idea who I was?  
"Look, look into my special eyes," said Manfred. I tried to resist him, I thought about flowers, and some other stuff, but eventually, I was drawn into Manfred's dark eyes that were like pools of endless ink and evilness.

Then everything went dark.

When I finally came too, I saw that a million satyrs were lying dead on the ground, and the camp was burned to smithereens.

"Holy shit," I gasped out as I slowly stood up. I walked through the debris, kicking a few pieces of building out of the way.

All around me, were people were staggering around, looking just as shocked as I felt. Others were digging their fallen brethern out of the rubble. I saw that Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and all the others were still alive. Even Will Solace was alive.

I glared at him, before turning on my heel, and walking in the other direction, I wanted to distance myself from him as much as possible.

I walked and walked, until I heard some crying in the bushes.

When I got closer, I saw that it was Cera who was crying.

"What's wrong?" I decided to ask her, even though she was the enemy.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," she wailed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Then why did you?" I asked, softening my voice a little as I sat down in the bushes with her.

"Because," she sniffled, "that beast is holding Little Foot hostage, and they said I must help them, or else!"

"Or else what?" I questioned.

She shook her head.

"I don't know, they never said."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"You have friends don't you? Why didn't you ask them for help?"

"Ducky and Pee Tree are on holiday," she said looking down at the ground and sighing.

"It will be okay, I will help Little Foot," I said in a determined voice.

It must be up to me, after all, who else would be able to defeat this horrible beast other than myself?

"Oh you will? Thank you so much!" she exclaimed with a smile, before running off to who knows where.

I sat in the bushes for a little while longer, to rest my aching muscles, before returning back to the camp.

When I got there, I saw that Chiron was giving a speech.

"We will rebuild this camp! We will make Camp Half-Blood great again!" he exclaimed, pounding his hooves on the podium.

The room erupted with cheers, and everyone at the Dionysus table blew the corks on bottles of fake wine.

"Alright, but now time for seriousness, we must stop that horrific beast, and there is only one person right from the job," Chiron began.

I stepped forward, because I knew that person was going to be me.

"That person is, Nico Di Angelo!"

I FAINTED!


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I found myself in the middle of a field. I turned over and groaned, rubbing the back of my head, feeling a lump.

Hey, where is everyone? I wonderd to myself. Why weren't they surrounding me, and going to my every beck and call?

I peered around, and saw that I was a few feet from the camp, from the distance, I could see everyone crowded around Nico. They were slapping his back and throwing confetti on him, all of the Dionysus kids were blowing the corks on their fake wine bottles.

I clenched my fists and growled, that should be getting all that attention, that not depressant!

"Cheer up, Buttercup."

The voice that spoke sounded to be like from the deep south in America, maybe Alabama or something. When I whipped around, I found myself staring at a short orange pony, with blonde hair, she was wearing a cowboy hat and everything.

"Applejack?" I gasped out in surprise. What was she doing here?

"That's me, Sugarcube," she grinned as she clopped closer to me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, wondering why all of these characters from other fandoms were suddenly appearing at Camp Half-Blood.

"We've come to help keep the camp in order, it requires the elements of harmony," said Applejack.

"Um, don't you need the other five to make them work?" I asked. I looked around her, but as far as my eyes could see, I could not see the rest of the mane six with her.

"Oh yea," she said. She then disappeared into nothingness. I shook my head, wondering if maybe she was a mirage or something.

I started to walk back to the camp, wondering how my amazing body had landed so far away.

Just as I reached the golden fleece, my path was blocked by two burly centaurs, who were members of the calvary.

"You are not welcome here," said the first centaur in an Irish accent. He had red curly hair, and was wearing a green hat with a shamrock on it.

"Why not?" I gasped out with shock. I could not believe that they were denying ME entrance, did they not know who I was?

"It's your fault that the beast has attacked, if you hadn't been such a jerk to him, then he would not have turned out so bad," said the second centaur. He was three times the weight of a lot of people on the Discovery Channel, and he spoke with a European accent. I figured that he must have been from Andorra, the most obese country in Europe.

"Oh, and as an added bonus, you have been stripped of your demi-god powers, because Hecate has decided to disown you," the Irish centaur said.

"But that's not even possible!" I groaned.

"Anything is possible! The Disney Channel told me so," the Irish centaur cackleld.

I felt myself weaken, and then everything went dark. When I woke up about five minutes later, I found myself in a cave. That bird and crocodile from The Land Before Time were in there, and they were singing. I snapped my fingers in attempts to use a silencer spell, but nothing happened.

"Noooo!" I wailed, knowing that my powers were truly gone, and I was no longer a demi-god.

I heard some cackling in the distance, and three hyenas appeared. They were Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed from The Lion King!

"Oooh is that food?" Banzai asked, earning a knock in the ear from Shenzi, while Ed laughed, sounding a lot like Cat from Catdog.

"No, I'm not food. I just so happen to be a demi-god, and I have lost my way," I lied, deciding that if they thought I was important, then they wouldn't eat me.

"Well okay then, you shall pass," said Shenzi. The hyenas then pulled out the red carpet for me, and I walked gallantly out of the cave.

I felt relief when the warmth of the sun hit my eyes. Those minutes I spend in that dark and dreary cave were horrible!

I continued on my journey, tip-toeing through the tulips, and hoping that I would not run into anymore characters from other fandoms.

For months and months I travelled the lands, only stopping to make money to fill my belly. At my last stop, I came to a sign that Jurassic Park was coming out with a new movie. At the sight of the dinosaur on the picture, I suddenly remembered something, CERA STILL NEEDED MY HELP TO RESCUE LITTLE FOOT!


End file.
